Ghoul's Blood
by Shanjite
Summary: In a world where ghouls are real, two humans bear the struggle of holding ghoul's blood. What struggles will they face, and how will they live through the truth, when a single drop of blood can change someone's entire life?


The two girls laughed, walking down the streets. It had been a normal day, a school day, and they were on their way home.

"Puns!" One of them yelled, smirking at the other, shorter girl. She had reddish brown hair, deathly pale skin, and freckles. The other was slightly shorter, not by much, more tanned, and had rather slim facial features. They walked on through the crowded, loud streets in the outskirts of Tokyo, bright lights and monitors flashing everywhere. It was beginning to get dark.

"I'll need to spend the weekend with you, now…" The one with dark brown hair groaned. The red-haired girl smirked, hooking an arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"And you'll never go back…" She whispered in her ear. The dark haired girl flinched, instinctively slapping the taller one.

"Don't whisper in my ear like that!" She growled, and the taller one only laughed.

"Oh, Yana, this weekend is going to be amazing!" She grinned, and the other girl, Yana, shrugged. "I guess. As long as you don't whisper in my ear like that again!"

"Tch. Fine," she sighed, and put her arm down again. They continued making their way home, laughing and talking all the way. It was getting dark, and by the time they were in their homes, they were both slightly creeped out, without knowing why.

"Sarah, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Yana trailed off, her eyes trained on Sarah's face.

"I'm getting goosebumps all over.." She replied quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah.." Yana sighed.

"Eh, whatever!" Sarah said, her sudden mood snap slightly startling her friend. "It's not like we can do much about it." She pointed out, as they made their way up the staircase.

"I just realised that I've never actually been to your new apartment. Is it big?" She inquired, keeping her eyes fixed on Sarah, as if she were afraid to look away.

Right, sorry, I should really explain some stuff in here a little bit more. I'll give both Yana and Sarah a bit of an intro here, just to clear some stuff up.

Sarah hated being powerless, or being weak. She wasn't physically the strongest, but she could be smart when she tried. When others would just hit the enemy, she would puncture a weak point. Would others try to brutally force something to fit, she would mould both objects until it would flow together. First try, she wasn't that great. Give her one or two goes, and she'll hit the bull's eye.

Her main flaw? Amusingly enough, it's she herself. If she doesn't get something done perfectly first try, she'll eat herself up inside. You're not a prodigy? You're not good enough, then. That's how she thinks of herself. It was a terrible cycle, really.

Now for Yana. She was always the odd card. She's quiet, her eyes cast down, not speaking out for herself. Strangely enough, it was her own way of speaking for herself. Simply spoken, put her into unbeatable odds, and she'll give up to show her rebellion to the people who put her in that situation. She could be very smart, and easily reads out situations well too. She was a genius, simply in a way not many understand. She won't show her genius, and that's exactly how she strikes.

However, she was scared easily, too. When something angers her, she'll lash out, but if she feels that she's done something wrong, then she'll break down on the inside, much like Sarah. They both lashed out at themselves, blamed themselves for things that aren't in their power.

"Let's just go inside," Sarah said coolly and unlocked the door to the apartment.

Time skip

Yana yawned, and Sarah pouted. "Tired already?!" She exclaimed, and Yana nodded tiredly.

"Fine, I mean we have the whole weekend! We can go sleep and stay up late tomorrow, then." She reasoned, just to make herself feel better.

"Okay," Yana said quietly, and minutes later, she was snoring lightly. Sighing, Sarah smiled to herself. She hated being such an insomniac at times. Taking out her phone, she opened the wattpad app, unknowing what was going on in Yana's mind at the moment.

 _"Haha..haha… Hahahah! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" The voice boomed, jolting Yana to her feet._

 _"W-what?" She stuttered, looking around herself. There was a shadowy figure in front of her, tentacle-like things coming out of its back._

 _"A… Ghoul..?" She murmured quietly, frozen in place. She couldn't move._

 _The black creature hummed sadly, staring at something in front of it._

 _"Oh… Dead already?" It murmured; a soft female voice, sounding almost like a child that had just dropped its ice cream on the street._

 _"Oh well.." The gurgling of blood quietly reached Yana's ears, who covered her ears with her hands and cringed, shuddering._

"Eh, probably nothing interesting…" She murmured to herself before nestling deeper into the bed and opening an L x rea-

Bang. It was a loud bang, a crash. Yana sat up like a bolt, and Sarah shrieked, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!"

A quiet, feminine laugh echoed through the house, and Yana covered her mouth with her hand. Sarah stopped breathing altogether, completely unmoving.

"Oh, how foolish~!" She singsonged, giggling. "I can smell you. There's no need to hide!"

Crash! An earsplitting crash later, two more creatures had broken in. Two ghouls. Just their luck, as if one ghoul with a massive kagune wasn't already certain death.

"Yamori. Ayato. Both parts of Aogiri… After me, I assume?" The female ghoul laughed, holding up her hand to her mouth. "How cute. Sorry, my ladies, this'll have to wait a while," The female ghoul winked at the two other girls. Both weren't moving.

"You don't have the right to call me by my name," the one with purple hair hissed, and the female laughed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little birdy!" She cooed, smirking at Ayato. "I'm sorry, maybe I should call you… Caged, perhaps? I know more about the Kirishima family than you might think, Caged."

"What a terrible nickname." Ayato scoffed, and the older ghoul stepped forward.

"We can all agree that our dear Rize here has a terrible taste when it comes to books and nicknames, anything for that matter, you're coming with us."

"Oh!" She scoffed. "What do you mean, terrible taste in books?! Takatsuki Sen's works are amazing, you don't appreciate the true literature one bit, do you? I couldn't expect much more from a mere victim like you, anyways." At this, Yamori's eyes opened wide, and he hammered down with his fist, only for him to miss when Rize lightly side-steps.

"How amusing," she says, with a note of amusement in her tone. "Am I not a bit too fast?" Beginning to laugh quietly, she stepped closer to him, her eyes fixed right on him. "Don't be foolish." She says, a hint of ice in her voice. "We both know who would survive a fight between the two of us."

Yamori growled, and Ayato stepped forward. Without saying a single word, in a sudden flash, the dark room was illuminated in a red glow. A dark, red, shiny ice crystal shot across the room, and Rize once again stepped to the side. It missed.

It missed her. However, behind her, Sarah was impaled with it. "You bastards!" She screeched in agony, gripping her stomach where it hit her.

"What a loud mouth for a small piece of prey like you…" Yamori said, licking his lips. "I'd stop talking if I were you, alright? Let the adults have their talk."

At this, Yana sprang forward, gripping Yamori's leg, biting and punching it. "Shut it, you lame ass!" She screeched, and he just chuckled, watching her clawing away.

"Do you really think you can wound me?" He asked, and lightly kicked her off, thrusting her against the next wall. She hit the wall, smacked on to the floor, and stayed motionless.

Sarah choked, "Ya..na.." She fell quiet, her eyes sliding shut.

"Now that we got them taken care of," Rize smiled brightly, "Let's," at this her voice turned ice cold, "continue with the important subject."

Ukaku + rinkaku=Yana

Ukaku + Koukaku kakuja=Sarah

I wearily opened my eyes. Where am I? This doesn't make sense. Why is everything so heavy? I can't… Move…

"Hello?" A kind voice brimmed up, and light filled my vision, showing that I was in a bright room, my body hooked up to many different machines. What happened..?

"He..ll..o.." I spluttered, breaking off to cough painfully. I held my hand up to my mouth as I coughed, my body shuddering and twitching under the strain.

"Ah, good you can talk already! That's better than I expected," the person in front of me said. At first, it was only a shadow, but slowly they cleared into focus. It was a young man with glasses, black hair tied back in a short ponytail. "Don't strain yourself too much. Here, instead of talking, I'll give you something to write stuff down on.." He fiddled around, finding one of his clipboards and he handed it to me gently with a pen.

"Do you remember your name?" Struggling, I weakly scribble my name onto the paper in terrible handwriting.

"Ah, Sarah Hinteregger…" He mumbles. "You're not Japanese, are you?"

Weakly, I shake my head as much as I can, ending up with only a slight twitch of my head, but the doctor seemed to get it. "Ah, right… How old are you?"

"Tw..ent..y.." I manage to say, the words scathing my throat.

"Right, right, okay… You remember who you are and how old you are. That's good, no actual brain damage…" He mumbles to himself, as if ticking off a list. "Now… Who's that next to you?" Tilting my head, I slowly turn my neck, feeling the pain run down my spine.

"Sh..it.." I croak, noticing that Yana's laying beside me, bruises over the side of her body. What happened?

"So, uh… Do you know what exactly happened?" Closing my eyes, I try to remember what happened yesterday, or… How long was I here?

Taking the clipboard back, I scribble, _What day is it?_ In my usual terrible handwriting, even worse because I had trouble actually coordinating my hand's movements.

"Ah, haha! This is almost worse than my handwriting.." The doctor laughed. "Today's December 1st," he said, looking down at his watch. I'm assuming it has days inscribed on it too, then. What happened yesterday, though…?

Wait. Last Friday, November… 29? I was here for two days.

 _What kind of wounds did I have on me?_ I scribbled onto the clipboard, and he leaned closer, trying to decipher my incoherent writing.

"Uhhh… Sorry, your writing's just really terrible!" He laughed apologetically, shrugging.

Innerly sighing, I write again, slower this time. _What kind of wounds did I receive?_ "Oh, okay, then here… Well, you were internally bleeding, several fractures, impaled in many different places by… Things. I'm not sure what happened, I'm not the one who did your operation. You needed to have several vital organs replaced, but now you're fine. You should be able to leave soon."

 _Thanks,_ I write, my eyes fixed on the completely bandaged figure next to me. _Is she okay?_

"Yeah, she's fine. She just hasn't woken up yet, she had a few smashed ribs along with large bruises along the left side of her body, and her skin ripped at some parts."

 _I can hear you…_ "Also, she needed transplants for…" _Who is that? Why is it so hard to move, and everything hurts..?_ "She'll be healed by the time you are, you had very similar wounds along with similar punctures." _Who's that guy talking to..? What's going on?_ "Huh? Oh…" _That doesn't sound very good._ "Well, I don't know whose organs they are, I wasn't the doctor who operated on you there. He's in charge of the emergency operations, sorry!"

Struggling to open my eyes, I find enough strength to groan quietly.

"Ya..na..!" A voice chokes, and I have to wonder whether the person is dying right now. _Whose voice is that… Sarah?_

"What..?" I mumble as I open my eyes. "Sarah?"

"Oh, you're awake!" A cheerful masculine voice says, and before I have time to ask who the fuck he is, he says, "Calm down. You're in a hospital, you had several bad wounds. How you got them isn't important, though I am still intrigued. Whatever, I suppose I'll just do my job."

As everything clears into vision, I can see a young man with black hair tied back into a ponytail in front of me. He has a kind smile, he seems like he can be trusted.

"Hello…" I murmur weakly, and the doctor smiles. "Good, you can talk again. Seems like you've withstood most damage, good, good…"

"Excuse me?" A nurse calls, and walks in. I sit up, and give her a shaky smile. She looks nervous, and is wearing her dark brown hair back in a bun. She had glasses on, and warm light brown, amber eyes. "Here you go, I've gotten the permission to give you your first meal." She laughs nervously, and folds out a small table on my hospital bed. "Yana Kobylyns'ka, right?"

"Yes.." I murmur, half-in thought and half paying attention to what's actually going on around me. Nobody actually needs the real world, right?

"Here you go." She puts it down on the table, smiles, and starts switching out the liquids they're dripping into my blood. Whatever those are called.

"Hm, thanks…" I murmur. Ever since the operation, I've been feeling kind of weird. It's almost like my blood is on fire. It's strange, really, but I can't describe it. Stronger, almost. I mean, they say if you break a bone it grows back stronger than it was before, but would it qualify in reality? I don't really think so, but that's sort of what it feels like. Almost like my blood is on fire, like it's burning with a strong sensation that I just can't describe, a power, an urge, an-

Next to me, Sarah started snoring, a meter or two away in her hospital bed. My head snaps back to the nurse, and louder, I add, "Thanks!" The nurse smiles, turns around, and walks out calling, "Bonne apetit!" Hm. Strange. That's not really usual around here, but whatever. I've seen stranger.

I looked down at the food. It looked great. It was a fish that was warm, slightly steaming, some herbs and a neat slice of lemon on top of it. Next to it, there was a fresh-looking loaf of bread. Next to it, there's a good-looking salad with neat dressing. The way it was all strewn over the salad looked almost like an abstract painting. I looked back to the fish, and grabbed the chopsticks on the tray. I snap them apart, neatly gripping them, and grab a piece of fish. I put it into my mouth, expecting a fresh, salty tang with the familiar taste of, well.. Fish.

It tasted like ash.

operations like these. But I think that you're ready to be released home, now." He says, his eyes scanning over the clipboard, almost frowning slightly.

"You don't seem to think so," she noticed with a slight hint of ice in her voice.

"Wow, cut right to the chase!" He laughed. "Yes, I don't think so, but the lead doctor checked in on you while you were sleeping. He deemed you to be fine after some tests." Wait, what?

"Hold on. While I was sleeping?!"

"The lead doctor does use controversial methods, but he believes that patients will be least stressed if they don't even know about the tests, which gives the most precise results. His methods work the best, though. Whenever he makes the decisions, we almost never actually see the patients again once they're permitted to leave."

"Controversial methods indeed. Can I leave now?" She asked with a grin, and the doctor laughed once again. He seems to have a pretty bright-hearted spirit. That's good, at least it seems like he's a pretty nice guy. Other than this lead doctor…

"The head of the place here's gonna talk to you, then you can leave." Raising his voice, the doctor added, "Same for you, Yana. I know you were listening."

" _Kusou!_ " She curses under her breath and smiles at the doctor. "Understood!"


End file.
